Two Twins and Kagome
by SImiLAr tO siLEncE
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang are still on their journey,when they come across two twins?,What!They are related to someone in the group!Oh no,and Kagome's father is in the feudal era?Then what's Kagome's real identity? Read and Review.Please! Complete No Bashing
1. journey onwards dear friends!

Hi there this is my first fanfic so please be nice!

Summary:

Inuyasha and the gang are on their journey still, but what happens when they come across two twins ? what their related to some one in the group! And Kagome isn't human! Oh no we've got trouble when the gang finds out about Kagome's true identity.

Chapter1: journey onwards dear friends

It was early summer and the gang were on their way to a village that was rumored to be under attack of a bear youkai, in possession of of a jewel shard. but there was a Quarrel between our favorite hanyou and miko …

"NO!"

"YES"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO KAGOME,YOUR NOT GOING TO BE IN THE BATTLE! YOU ALWAYS GET YOURSELF INTO DANGER! THEN I HAVE TO SAVE YOU!" said a very irritated,no not irriatated angry,no fuming inuyasha.to a very to a fuming kagome"YES ,I AM AND I DIDN"T KNOW I WAS SUCH A BOTHER! BUT I GUESS YOU COULDN"T EXPECT ANY MORE FROM A "SHARD DETECTOR"!"

"YEAH YOU COULDN"T"

All the while Sango , Miroku , Shippo ,and Kirara were there ,but they knew better than to get inbetween Inuyasha and Kagome when their angry.especially when they were angry.

"Fine I"LL LEAVE YOU TO FIND THE REST OF THE JEWEL SHARDS BY YOUR SELF!!!" replied kagome to inuyasha. At that she stomped of back the way they had come. but not before throwing the half complete shikon no tama at him.

'_if that's what he thinks of me then he can just look for them himself ! or go get that clay pot kikyo, besides ,he loves her, I shouldn't interfere they were in love fifty years ago ,if their love lasted even after kikyo's death then they should be together, and I guess she's his intended , they must have wanted to be together …. I shouldn't be here after all." _thought kagome as she made her way threw Inuasha's forest.she had long since gotten back,she had sensed the goshinboku's presence in the near distance. she had saw the well a few meters away when she felt something hard make contact with her skull.

"inu…yasha…"

XXXXXxxxxxXXXXX ( with the others)

"Inuyasha ,I think you should go check on kagome" said a very worried sounding Sango.

"feh, why should I ? she knows her own way back,"

"but there are known to be criminals in these areas

"fine I'll go check on her geese ,she's probably already in her era

Thanks for reading! I'll update soon

-hareyu (R&R) I'll update soon!


	2. memories

**Last time:** she saw the well a few meters away; when she felt something hard connect

With her skull…

"She's probably already in her own era" replied inuyasha

Dedicated to Gemmalouise

Oh, right I should probably explain that, they had just started traveling to the other village, so they weren't that far away from the village and the bone eater's well.

Ok, here's the next chapter!

Chapter 2: memories

Kagome awoke, in a dark cave.' _Where am I? 'She_ thought, she could feel people moving around her. As though preparing for some kind of ritual.

Among the shuffling, she could here distorted voices. "hmm? I think my daughter is awakening "said a gruff, low voice "where am I ?"kagome asked ,her voice strained because of the throbbing in her head." and what do you mean daughter? my father's in a different country." She questioned ,as the pounding in her head started to increase."no little one ,I'm your father …"

That's as long as kagome lasted until the throbbing in her head pushed her into unconsciousness

( )

Inuyasha was running ,and he was just a few meters away from the well.

Just as soon as he reached the well he jumped in, allowing himself to be enveloped

In the blue and pink time warp. As soon as he touched the ground of the well on the other side, he shot up out of it's depths. Amd onto the old shrine's floor, then sprinting off to the back door of the Higurashi house.

"oh hi Kago.. Hello Inuyasha," greeted kagome's mother ,Kiko,

(that's her name in this fan fic, I don't know what her real name is if she has one, so I'll refer to her as Kiko, so no one get's confused, Aka-me um hmm hmm,-coughs into hand-)

"where is Kagome? She usually comes with you if she's not here."she said ,her voice edging with worry ."she's not here!?," Inuyasha nearly yelled.

Hi sorry for the cliffie,but my hands are starting to get numb,I've been typing all day.also sorry for the short chapter thanks for reading!


	3. remember ritual

Hey all!

Hareyu nami here again! heh heh –angry readers with torches and virus infected discs-OOOOOk then here's the next chapter! Um after the recollection – readers start to growl-

Ahhhhh! Never mind here's the story! –runs into a corner-

Chapter 3: remember ritual

"SHE'S NOT WITH YOU!" Kiko had been drying a plate at the time, and it fell as she yelled in shock." No we had an argument and she ran towards the well ,I thought she was already here!" Inuyasha said in an equally loud yell." You had better go find my daughter, who knows what might have happened to her…" unfortunately she never finished that sentence, because she collapsed ,well nearly collapsed Inuyasha caught her

Just before she hit the ground.

That's when grandpa walked in, he had been doing the shrine chores all day," You … you demon unhand my daughter! Now unhand her this instant … or . .. I'll purify you!" the old man shouted as loud as he could. "I didn't do anything you old fart! She just collapsed! That's all! I swear." Inuyasha responded ." uh… eh.. I'm fine dad , and Inuyasha's telling you the truth . I just got a sudden head ache that's all, and it knocked me unconscious is all." Kiko said in a tired voice

." Oh ,alright but please Inuyasha , lay her on the couch ." grandpa said gestering to Kiko. Inuyasha did as asked. Then he turned back towards the back door," I'll find Kagome I promise" he said his voice almost too low for them to hear, almost dropping all the concern he felt into the sentence. And with that he darted out the back door ,and jumped into the warm ,but now almost cold feeling of the time warping well.

"ah, I hope Kagome's alright " Sango said ,her worry and concern evident in her voice ."she's been missing for awhile now." "oh Lady Sango ,I'm sure Lady Kagome is fine" Miroku said in a calm voice ,wrapping his arm around the woman ,missing her sister amd best friend . Even Miroku was so worried that he didn't think about doing anything perverted. They were all sitting in Keade's hut, Shippo was bawling so hard they couldn't understand a word he said .

That's when Inuyasha made his appearance in the small ,modest hut filled with worry.

Sango looked up ,from having bowed it while attempting to hold back rivers of tears ,that were trying to make themselves known." Was she there!? Was Kagome in her era?" she asked ,thay all heard the ergency in her voice, she was practically falling apart, and wouldn't be able to cope with the loss of another sibling. " no ,she wasn't "

Sorry for ending the chapter here, but my fingers are cold and are getting cramped up again. Sincerely -hareyu


	4. new beginning , new faces

Hi you guys! Here's the next chapter!

Chapter: 4 new beginning ,new faces

"What did you say?" Sango yelled, her voice breaking as the tears she fought so hard to hold back started rolling freely down her face." She wasn't there "Inuyasha repeated quietly. " Kagome! No I want Kagome back!" Shippo wailed."Mew" Kirara spoke

'_Lady Kagome back" _she said, even though no one but shippo and Inuyasha understood her, but they weren't paying any attention to her.

"Hmm, hmm, excuse us but did you say lady Kagome was missing?"

They all turned their heads to the small voice that was just barely heard, and there stood two young twins, they both had waist-length raven hair, with silver edges. Atop their heads there were little silvery midnight blue cat-like ears. The only difference between them was the color of their eyes. The one on the left had white eyes, eerily reminding them of Kanna. The one on the right had black eyes, but both of them had no emotion on their faces, almost like miniature manikins. Again reminding them of someone, almost scarily, Sesshomaru. Their skin was peach-white,but in the sunlight it looked like they were glowing.

"What's it to you? And who in the heck are you?" Inuyasha said as he was the first one to snap out of his reverie. (Hem, computer dictionaries are so cool!) "I am Riako," said the one on the right," and this is my sister Naoko" She said gesturing to the silent girl next to her. " and the reason we are interested is that the Lady Kagome you were speaking of might be our elder sister ,that went '_missing_' about 60 years ago." Replied Naoko ,finishing her sister's sentence.

" Uh ,I don't think that's possible, because m…. our Kagome is human not," _sniff sniff_ " a black panther half snow leopard." Inuyasha said , in an a-matter-a –fact voice.

"well that interests us even more ,because she didn't go '_missing'_ ,father sent her away to a different era before we were born, but locked her demon powers and her demonic side , of course and replaced her blood with human blood, to turn her human. So she will probably be a human _ and _youkai hanyou. But this is but a guess, if it is true then our father's probably going to try to finding her, which is why we are." Riako said .

"um can we please come in? it's starting to get a little warm out here." Naoko asked the star struck dog -hanyou .'' sure ,who's stopping you?" he said as he stepped to the side to let them in. they walked in, looking as if they were floating and not walking. They took seats at the farthest end of the hut from the fire, against the westward wall, their beautiful little faces watching the said element.

-hareyu next chapter I'll go back to kagome! Chapter 5- ritual of resinence


	5. ritual of resinence

Hmmm .hmmmm here's the next ch-chapter… -people with virus discs-here on to the story!-shaking in a corner-

Chapter 5: ritual of resinence

"What did you mean she could be both at the same time?" asked Miroku." well she can be because she was born a youkai hanyou, half snow leopard and half panther. But when father sent her away, he sealed next to all of her youkai blood. And replaced it with,'' started Riako." human blood, and if we are correct, then father will have taken her to do the ritual of resinence.

"Ritual of resinence?"Asked Inuyasha, he had been standing there next to the mat – door the whole time, since they came in. "yes, it's a ritual that restores lost memories, and replaces the newer memories." Naoko said, she and Riako were sitting huddled at there side of the hut." and it also restores the participant's lost self with the returning of the blood lost." Riako finished.

"So is your father does have Kagome, and then he's going to perform this ritual?" Sango asked, she had been quietly listening, while Kirara and Shippo sat staring over her shoulder at the two odd twins. "That's why when we found out about your group we came as soon as we found out about where you usually stay, so we could alert you to this ,but it seems we were too late. " Naoko said sullenly. "'Too late' "Miroku spoke up." Yes we were hoping to come before he got her but as it seems, that was not possible. The person though, may or may not be our father, many like to take on his appearance for their evil deeds, so many a soom he is a criminal. That's why we must hurry to the ritual grounds before it's too late because, if the person is who we think he is, he'll make Kagome transform into her demon state…" Riako said, letting her soft voice drop. "To…to… to use as a weapon.

At this, everyone in the hut exchanged worried glances.

"Kagome, my little one, wake up "a sweet sounding deep rolling voice said.

Kagome was still in the same, dark cave, though that would soon change. The voice said again, in a slightly angrier tone repeated "wake up, Kagome, wake up." The said girl soon started to stir. She groaned out "No, mom pleases just five more minutes. " and with that she flipped onto her side. The estranged voice gave her a little push and she fell with a colorful string of curses that would have made a sailor proud. Along with a rather loud crash. " what's the matter with you !? you've never done that before mo…" what she saw made the words coming from her mouth stop." Why hello , my little kitten. ,it's wonderful that you woke up." Said a man wearing a blue yukata ( is the spelling right? Like a Japanese shirt I guess that they wore in the feudal era. like Inuyasha's and Kikyo's) and black hakama's ( old style Japanese pants again like inuyasha and kikyo .)

"who are you !?" Kagome nearly yelled .the said man rose from where he had been sitting next to a small stone bed with a animal pelt as a cover ,which had been nicely brushed to the floor as Kagome fell.( nope ,not really)

"hmm, hmm, I see you don't remember your old man, but you will soon, O so soon…"he said ,his voice trailing off ,creepily ."ah ,o..k , but how can you prove that you are my dad? I know right now my dad wasn't a youkai ." she said gestering to the black lines that ran across his handsome face, a strong jaw ,and long raven hair ,with red edges that appeared to be able to lightly brush the ground, if it wasn't in a ponytail . his eyes were the first thing she noticed about him .

They were a redish-black color with little specks of silver. they held a certain coldness that was easily reflected threw them, even though his voice sounded kind. As he stood ,she noticed he was about as tall as Sesshomaru. " why ,of course I can prove that I'm your real dad, and no your father was demon, as is your mother. And first off, here." As he said this he handed her a modern picture of a little girl with waist-length purplish-black hair ,with little cat-like ears ,that were a deep midnight blue, with the little tips of them silver, her eyes were large and the same colors as her hair, only with whit specks dotting them, and making them look soft and soulful. Behind her was the same man who sat in front of Kagome now only younger looking ,with eyes that weren't cold ,but warm and smiling ,as much as he himself and the little girl was . He was kneeling down behind her , his arms wrapped around the seemingly giggling little girl .but even farther back,

Be hind the two happy figures was the modern-day Higurashi home.

As soon as she noticed this , she stopped, she couldn't believe what she was seeing.that's when an idea hit her, '_maybe it's fake ,a fake picture, that happens all the time…doesn't it?'_ she thought . but just as soon as that idea hit her ,it made a crash landing ,_ ' but they don't have digital cameras here in the feudal era.'_ Then ,it all went blank, her head stopped working ,an the only thing she uttered out of her mouth was something of shock

" da… da…. Dad?"

Huh ,that was a long chapter for me ,seeing as all my other one's are l page long ,this one's almost 2. R&R please ,I hope it's a good chapter.

- hareyu


	6. remember dad

HI again! It's Hareyu here! Here's the next chapter! – angry readers," start the chapter!" Brandishing virus discs - ohh Kay! – Trembling in a corner-

Chapter: 6, remember dad

"Dad?" she asked once again. "But how can I be a, cat youkai if I'm human?"

Kagome asked, her voice rising in fear of the answer." Your not, at the moment in your true form. And no not cat _hanyou_, your half snow leopard youkai and half panther youkai, so really you're a youkai hanyou. And in that picture your 5, long before your I sealed your blood. And you are the rightful heir to my throne, the panther throne; of the southern lands (is that right? I missed a lot of episodes, including half the one with the panther group in it, so please tell me if I'm right,)

He said in an exasperated voice." What did you mean mean by 'you're not in your true form,'?"Kagome questioned, as she sat down into a kneeling position, her hands flat on the floor in front of her, her legs bent beneath her. All of the information was a toll on her nerves. " well, what I meant is soon, oh so very soon ,I will restore your youkai blood so you will once again be my true heir ,and not some hanyou's human scum." He said with an air of stiffness, pride and anger coming with the sentence, as though the sentence were able to carry around a doll.

"Yes, that is why we must find them before it's too late. We don't want to lose our sister to Yusimo Takimoto; he is the one we think may be impersonating our father. He is the arch enemy of him. And if it is him, it will be the ruin of many kingdoms and their lands." Riako stated solemnly, as if she could get any more depressed looking.

"Yusimo, I believe I have read about him in several scrolls…" Miroku said." Well then we're not surprised, he is in many scrolls in both the youkai and human languages ,but I think the youkai scrolls have more information about him, I have read all the scrolls there are about him to help papacito ( a way to say papa lovingly in Spanish) . In both languages also, but I think I've misread the human scrolls though…" Naoko said.

It was morning by the time Kagome woke up again. And she was pissed, that she once again was knocked out. And was about to get up off of the stone bed she was laying on and start yelling again. When a heavenly scent reached her petite nose. The smell of mochi. (All I know is It's a type of Japanese food.) she shot up like a bullet and started following the smell like a blood hound. She found the root of the smell in a small cave off the side of the cave she was in.

The cave looked like the main room, it had a fire pit with a fire going in the very middle, around the rest of the cave were some logs around the fire, and nothing else, except a hallway like corridor off to the right of the door she was coming from, which was on the westward side of the whole room. Down the corridor there were several other rooms with mats as doors.

Kagome looked over to the fire to see her goal. Taking a quick look around her said," anyone here, I was wondering if I could have some." The last part she yelled to make sure someone heard her, and someone did. And that someone was standing behind her, but it wasn't who she was expecting. "Yes, you can have some, it's for you anyway. And it's nice to meet you, Kagome." after the figure said this, she jumped about a mile. She turned around to see a tall man. Who looked about her age, 18? (I know they don't go to 18 in the series, but in this story it's been 3 years. And Naraku is still alive, so be sure to expect the last battle!) He had long waist length brown –black hair, and he had cat –like ears protruding out behind his bangs that hung limply at the sides of his face. A long thin black tail was slightly wagging behind him, the tip slightly curved up.

His face was a little thinner than her self –proclaimed "dad's', and he also had a strong chin, his eyes were a misty grey, and seemed to be smiling as he was." Who are you?" Kagome asked, her voice trembling. "Why, you don't have to be so scared, I'm on a diet of strictly animals, humans are not good for me. Their only fat, no proteins… ha ha ha, I'm just playing with you. I've never eaten a human in my life!" He laughed a loud rolling laugh. Kagome laughed nervously. " oh , I've forgotten my manners," he said bowing as the laughing fit receded ,like the tide at low tide, " I am Rikano the black leopard prince ,and your future mate.," at this Kagome gave him a questioning look, seeing this he concluded his intro ," and all will be explained at the right time … after the ritual. And after that, we will rule together, in a wonderful reign." He finished, with a look of complete content, directed at her.

"O….Kay, what ever, but, um thank you for the food…" Kagome responded. "Why your welcome." He said, in a rather merry tone. She ignored this, and went straight to the mochi. She ate a little, and ate quickly, before clearing her small area. There had been dishes beside the fire. and Rikano sat at the log across from her watching her as though she were a piece of freshly cut , meat. _'Does he have a problem, with me or something?"_ Kagome thought serenely. After she was done, Rikano led her to the room she had been in when she awakened.

" oh ,yes I have heard that before , myself I have read most of the human scrolls, and a few of the youkai , but I am not fluent in it though." Miroku stated wisely. The whole time Sango, Inuyasha , Shippo , Kirara , and Keade ( who had been out all morning , checking on the village.) . Had been deathly quiet, making it seem as though Twins and Miroku seemed to be having a personal conversation seeing as the rest of the hut stayed quiet. "So who is Yusimo? "Asked Inuyasha, His voice echoing his worry." I would have figured you'd Know, Cat." Riako said," I'm not a Cat! I'm a dog, okay!" he yelled, the look of sadness that had been present on his face disappearing. "Oh, well why don't you say 'bark, bark'?" She asked.

Inuyasha stared a low growl, "I'm **Not a** **Cat!"** Inuyasha yelled." well gee; I was only trying to get some happier moods in this hut, theirs no time to be feeling sorry, If we're correct, they'll be doing the ritual **tonight!**" Riako replied in her monotone, high pitched voice. At this, everyone anime -sweat dropped. (Sorry, I couldn't resist. I've read some fan fictions with those in them.)

------

Kagome had been nervously sitting next to Rikano in the rather medium sized room, on the hard stone bed. Listening to Rikano go on and on about how their lives would be, always _ after_ the ritual. Like "I want about 5-9 children," he said at some point, her mind had gone blank at that part," of course, after the ritual.

And that had been going on for about 2 hours before she got fed up," WILL YOU SHUT UP, I KNOW … OK!." She yelled , starting to pant after yelling as loud as she had ever yelled before." _AFTER _ the ritual _this_, and after the ritual _ that_ , what about _before_ the ritual !? Aren't I ok at least as how I've been for the past ten years!?" she yelled and started pacing as she said this.

The whole time Rikano was sitting there, bug-eyed and a look of surprise , which within the first 10 minutes was gone and replaced ,by a look of complete anger. He stood up and , looked directly at her, when she saw him do this , she saw the look of untamable anger in his eyes. As he walked towards her , his hand started to rise from a dormant state to an extremely active state ,a large peach- colored hand with long claws . And ,he made contact.

\

Sorry you guys , but I'm sure you can guess what happened , as you wait for the next chapter that will be posted soon! I promise !

-Hareyu


	7. meet kagome

Hi all!

It's me Hareyu and here is the next chapter!

Chapter7: meet Kagome

Kagome was in shock. Of what had just happened." How dare you! You insolent little dog!(it's like insult to her since she's human soon to be half cat.) How dare you raise your voice to me?" His once calm face was turning red with anger, as much as his eyes were turning the darker crimson, almost reminding her of blood. Her cheek was stinging, and slowly color was seeping into it, making the rest of her face seem pale.

The last thing she saw was his eyes turning an even darker crimson, before he knocked her into unconsciousness.

"Why in the world didn't you say that sooner!" Inuyasha yelled .the twins were still, and quiet after this remark before Naoko replied" well we forgot when we came in." everyone in the small hut dropped anime style." Well no we didn't, we figured you'd figure that out yourselves. But seeing as your leader is extremely simple minded, I'm not surprised." Riako added. With that everyone jumped up , except Keade , and headed towards Inuyasha's forest.

(night,)

_They were in a clearing . in the middle of a large forest, the forest of regime .IN the middle there sat a stone bed , with engravings of spells and enchantments , they were in the Child's meadow. This place was called so , by a philosopher many decades before. this is the place she disappeared , the child , the little girl , Kagome._

Sorry for the clifflie. Ill try not end in one in the next chapter.

R&R please!

-hareyu


	8. the clearing, part 1

Hey you guys! Thanks for the reviews!

Here's the next chapter!

These are the characters so far in the story!

Inuyasha 

Miroku 

Sango

Shippo

Kirara

Keade

Kagome

Kiko (kagome's mom)

Grandpa

These below are my characters

Naoko-twin

Riako-twin

Rikano

Yusimo

Chapter 8: the clearing, part 1

They had been traveling for hours, they being Inuyasha , Shippo , Miroku , Sango, Kirara , and Riako and Naoko. Naoko had been leading them the dirt road , which led deep into the forest, " are you sure you're going the right way?" Sango asked , her worry came threw her voice. " Yes , I am sure , I'm following our sister's old aura trail, it's black and a swirl of pink, meaning of course a miko ,which is associated with pink , and a youkai , which is associated with black ."

" Doesn't that mean she could hurt herself? I mean if she is half youkai , then wouldn't the miko part of her purify her?" Miroku asked, his hand somehow finding its way toward Sango, " YOU HENTAI!" she screamed within moments , and in a record time , Miroku went unconscious as soon as her hand connected with his cheek.

Kagome was in the middle of the child's clearing, on the stone bed , the same engravings on bed seeming to flow unto her peach skin, like black splotches spreading into markings all over her body . Covering her face also , they went till they nearly reached her petite nose, and down her forehead . Those marks were also the reason she was even here.

_As soon as she collapsed to the floor, the shingoshi ( the markings ) had slowly started to announce their appearance. As soon Rikano instantly an evil grin alighted his face. ' Hmm , so it will be time soon, and after the ritual she will be more obedient .' he thought with a gruff snort. He then went to tell Yusimo, Kagome's 'father'._

It was already nearing nightfall, and Rikano was extremely anxious , " when will the stupid sun go down? It's like the whole world is against this joyous occasion ." he exclaimed angrily. " Will you calm down ! Its night fall already ! It'll begin soon, and you will have your prize," Yusimo said in a calm, sly voice.

And amazingly , in a few hours, it was so dark, Kagome wouldn't have been able to tell whether she was awake or not. " Hmm , hmm perfect!" Rikano said almost happily, Kagome's body had begun to glow , signaling the start of the ritual.

At the same time near by, the friends of the unconscious Kagome had begun to run, Knowing that the ritual was starting , allowing their worst fears to become realized.

Hi , how was that one?

I hope you can red it better. I know the lines I've typed up haven't showed in-between the paragraphs of the different scenes on earlier chapters . So I changed the lines to parenthesis .

R& R please! - Hareyu


	9. the clearing, part 2

Hi all reading .it's Hareyu again with the next chap.

Chapter9: the clearing part2

Kagome was now glowing so much that a column of light had erupted from the center of her stomach. It seemed like a tower, reaching into the sky, pulling a soul from heaven, it had red and black swirls of color in it. While Kagome just looked peaceful, she would have been in unimaginable pain, had she been awake.

"Hmm, she smells so alluring now, she'll be a wonderful mate yes, she will" said Rikano. The Whole time, he had been standing a few meters away from the teenage girl. While Yusimo chanted " Yukio , munici , alipha , janko , dellimo …" in an ongoing pattern ,the enchanting words flowing from his mouth like a river flows threw a forest. He was too in captured in the chanting to hear any words from Rikano, let alone to hear the cry of a human and see the giant bone boomerang, Hiraikotsu land right in front of him, blocking and cutting of his concentrated stare at Kagome as he had acquired while chanting.

())()()()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()()(090909090()()()()()()(

They had come to the clearing after a few minuets of, to see Kagome's body lying deathly still and two rather tall looking youkai, one kneeling before Kagome's still body, and the other too far out of the light to be seen by the humans and the young kit, but ably seen by the three hanyous.

As soon as Sango saw the youkai kneeling beside Kagome, she yelled "Hiraikotsu", and she threw the oversized bone at the occupied youkai.

)()()()()()()())))(((()()()()()(009090909090900()()()(()()()()09

Rikano growled , " How dare you interrupt my soon-to-be mate's renwal ritual!" as he said this his eyes glowed a bloody red, and he transformed into a larger than life midnight-fured leopard. " HOW DARE YOU ATTEMPT TO STEAL MY FUTURE MATE! This ritual will go on , whether or not I have to kill some people to make sure it does." He growled out, the battle for Kagome , was on.

0909090909090909090)()()()(()()()(

Hhi you guys! I don't know if that was a great ending , but I tried ! see ya !

-Hareyu


	10. fight !

Hi all again! IT's once again Hareyu! Yaaaaaaaaah Hold your applause please, just kidding. Here's the next chapter!

Chapter :10 Fight !

" YOU IDIOT!, KAGOME WOULD NEVER WANT TO BE YOUR MATE!" Riaka and Naoko yelled. Surprising the others closest in range to them greatly. "HA , HA, HA , on the contrary , she seem extremely pleased to be my future , no soon-to-be

Mate."Rikano exclaimed happily. He had been so inticed in his speech , that he did'nt notice the twins transform into their stronger forms. Naoko and Riaka looked ten years older. Naoko was covered in bright blue flames that more or less resembled flowing water, her hair was transluecent ,, just as much as her eyes. Riaka though , was covered in black flames, contrasted by red swirls in the leaping flames.

" you will, di…'' Riaka started , but her still soft voice was lost in the shouting of " wind scar" and the large golden claw – shaped attack ripping at the ground , next to her , the intended target directly in the way of the blast.

" YOU HANYOU , YOU DARE ATTACK ME ! YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR A BEING ! DIE AT MY HANDS! BLACK TWISTER!" Rikano shouted , jumping high into the air and landing, with the ground shaking, along with a larger black cyclone turning the air around them all.

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY ' SORRY EXCUSE FOR A BEING'! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KIDDNAMED M …. I MEAN AN UNPROTECTED HUMAN GIRL WITHOUT A WARNING, WHAT WERE SCARED THAT YOU'D DIE AT THE HANDS OF A HANYOU!?" Inuyasha yelled. " aquatic chain!" Naoko yelled , her hands poised infront of her , metallic blue chains shooting from their centers.

" I'D RATHER KILL YOU NOW ! SO LET'S GET THIS OVER WITH INSTEAD OF STANDING HERE SCREACHING INSULTS" Riaka yelled, just as the large twister dissipated, to grow to a larger , montrosic size . it then lashed at them ewith full force , knocking them back . Riaka growled ," we have to attack together …" she trailed off , her voice fading as a loud boom was heard from the center of the clearing. All looked over to see the once kneeling youkai looking triumphant . He had done it , Kagome no longer lay on the stone bed , no instead there lay a beautiful demoness.

09090909090909)())()()())()()()()()()(09090909

Thanks for reading ! I'll update sooon. !!!!!

hareyu


	11. the new Kagome

Hi allllll! It's Hareyu!

Here's the next chapter!

Chapter 11: the new Kagome

No, there did not lay the Kagome they knew, there lay a beautiful youkai, with raven hair with silver edges reaching almost down to her ankles. Small cat- like ears adorned her head .she looked like an older Riaka or Naoko. Even though they could not see her eyes, which were still clamped shut .little petite fangs poked slightly from her lips, and petite claws were clenched as though she were in pain. Her curves were slightly more accented, giving her a look as though she were a cat.

"HA HA HA! TOO LATE!" Rikano exclaimed gruffly. "RIKANO, BRING HER TOO ME!" He snarled at the now standing youkai. "No" Yusimo said quietly. "HA HA H… WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Rikano said, his malice-filled laughter dieing away as though it had never been there.

"I SAID '_NO'_!" Yusimo said in an almost yelling voice. "OH, hem, hem, I understand, you've fallen for my little Kagome." Rikano retorted. "You've kinda got the idea… except, why would I not already love one of my darling little sisters, it's time I made up for my traitorous past…" he said his eyes glazing over as he looked at the deecompacitated girl.

This silenced every one in the clearing." e…elder brother!?" Riaka exclaimed as she and Naoko ran to the adult youkai, powering down as they did so. And he in turn, kneeled down and caught the two crying twins. At the same time whispering words of calm reassurance. Before he set them down on the stone bed next to them, right next to their older sister.

After being set down, they almost immediately started to cling to Kagome.

"NOW, FACE WHAT HAS BEEN A LONG TIME COMING! BLACK WINDSTRIKE! "Yusimo yelled, the winds around Rikano starting to twirl and darken, at the same time, Yusimo's eyes started to darken to a deepest shade of black before disappearing just as fast as the color and winds had come. The only thing that was left of Rikano was dust and a few scraps of fur that disintegrated and flew away on the wind.

)))()()()())090909090)()())())))(((()()()()()()))))(((())9)()(()

Hey all .sorry for not updating in such a long time! I'll be working on the next one on Friday, November 16 07 , It'll probably be up that day too! Check after 4:00! I geuss that's all for now BYE BYE!

-Hareyu


	12. wake up

Hi all again! It's Hareyu !

Here with the next chapter.

Chapter12:wake up

As the dust remains flew away, Yusimo ran back to where his little sisters waited . "Kagome , wake up . wake up Kagome." He said gently as he brushed the hair that had flown on her face out of the way. The whole time , Inuyasha , Sango, Miroku , Shippo , and a transformed Kirara had stood , in shock. They now seemed to come back alive as they ran to her, just in time to see the said girl's eyes flutter open.

" w…where am I?" She asked slowly as she sat up.' _why do I feel … stronger!?"_ she thought , as she flexed her now toned muscles .She attempted to stand up only to be held down by four sets of hands." You shouldn't get up now , you look like you can hardly sit!" Sango said, the worry in her voice coming to a full power in the last seven words . " Sango , I'm fine, really . I just feel a little funny." As she said this , she began to tremble dangerously. Before she could collapse, a pair of red-clad arms caught her.

"huh?" She said as she looked into her savoir's golden eyes. '_she looks so beautiful '_ Inuyasha thought as he stared deeply into the still choclate brown eyes with small specks of gold seemingly swimming in their soft-looking homes." Ahem , maybe you two should find a room, perhaps?" Miroku stepped in, breaking the moment that both had wished to go on forever.

" feh, come on let's just go back to the village."Inuyasha said as he tried to hide the blush staining his face .The whole way to the village, he kept looking down at the girl in his arms as he carried her to the village not far away.

)()()()())9090909090909)()()()()()90090900())))))(((((((()))()())09090909090()()()()()(090

Heh again this is the end of the chapter as you see. The next one will be up soon!

- Hareyu


	13. memories of family , part 1

Hi allllllllllllllllllllllllllll once more!!!!!!!!!!!!

It's Hareyu ! here's the next chapter!

Chapter13:memories of family ,part 1

They had long since reached the village, they now sat in Keade's hut, Kagome laying on a mat , Inuyasha against a wall , Miroku sitting oppisite him,Sango next to Miroku , and Yusimo and the twins sitting farthest away everyone but close to Kagome as she rested.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! I feel better now!" Kagome said as she sat up ,stretching her arms above her head, a wide smile on her face. "that's wonderful little sister!" Yusimo said , His face making him looking even younger than he was as he showed off a dazzling ,rather toothy smile."little...sister?" She asked looking as confused as she realy was." Yes , I suppose I should exxplain though. You see , I was the reeasin you were sent far into the future," Yusimo started , pausing to look at the faces full of confusion. " the reason our father ,Shirkuno Tahhaki , sent you to the future before Naoko and Riaka were born is that I had betrayed the whole family by becoming the friend of Rikano. He had long ago fallen from the good graces of the family after attempting to 'cleanse' the family blood lines by murdering the hanyous of the family . I ,at the time had not known this." He said with a great sigh.

( Rikano was three years older than Yusimo, so noone gets confused)

"If i had known , Iwould have never become his friend after he'd asked me. he had diguised himself as a young panther youkai , I had always looked up to him. So you can imagine that when I met the man I'd always looked up to , I jumped for joy." His face seemed to darken as he looked up at his ,not so little any more sister, whose Eyes held unshed tears as he continued to tell her forgotten past ." I never meant for my family to be torn apart. I remember the night the kingdom fell , the last time I saw you ."

_begin flash back_

_It was a wonderfully warm summer night , and no one in the towering panther castle was awake , except for one . The young boy lay in his bed , His mind going over what had forced him to commit the crime he was about to commit.'it was master ,he said that we were going to go practice , but now that i think about it, why would we just stare at the castle blueprints if we were practicing?' he sighed and turned over. he was waiting for the signal, a blue spark was sent up past his bedroom window, the signal._

_He forced himself to get up , he had to , he had been thinking about it ever since they had left the castle archives. Now he could understand , after all he was bright for his age , 15 . even though now he knew he had been an idiot. **He** had shown him the way to the archives ,** He** had shown him where the blue prints were, and** He** had put the whole kingdom in danger,but it was too late now , he had been blinded with rage when he said he'd help with his Rikano's plan . a week before hand his father , Shirkuno had angered him by saying that he wa sgoing to send him away , far away to a special school for loyals . He had been angered because in his mind his father was just sending him away because he hated him. But now he had ablsolutely no choice, if he backed out , he and his baby sister Kagome would go with the castle . he sighed once more before putting on a set of black hakama and haori , with a white inner haori. He put a brown sack over his shoulder and jumped out the window._

_when he landed , the voice of his supposed 'best friend' greeted him in anger." how long does it take you to get dressed!? what, have a hard choice choosing between pink and purple ?'" snorted Rikano."no , I was just looking threw my choices " Yusimo responded ._

_"Well , let's get started" Rikano said ,before raising his head and howling , Yusimo howling along side him. Within moments , various types of youkai surronded them . All looking hungry for revenge. "You all were caged by Shirkuno , weren't you? " he shouted above the loud noises passing threw the crowd , almost immediatly getting a shout of 'yeah '. "well tonight , we're not falling , TONIGHT . WE . WILL. TAKE . THE. THRONE. !" He then shouted , the whole time ,Yusimo had been standing quietly next to him, and he was still quiet when the shout of 'yes' and a long time of applause carried him with the other youkai around him toward his home , no toward the place he **used to** live._

_end flash back_

" that night , there was a war , and I didn't know which side I was on, all I saw after the battle ended and Rikano and his army were ran out of the castle, were bodies and blood spattered everywhere. After everything was rebuilt , father banished me because Rikano blamed me and said it had been my idea , father believed him because for years he hadn't done any hting and father had seen me battle some of the followers of the kingdom. Then he changed Kagome to a human and instilled her to a family far in the future as an orphan ,a while later , mother had Riaka and Naoko. That's all that happened . " He ended , his eyes shaded by by his bangs a he hung his head .Every one there , the small hut were in shock, and all were thinking the same thing except one ,"_how ? and why? "_ . There was silence , until Kagome spoke up, " Yusimo , it's ok , at least we're all together again . and I forgive you." She sai , her voice soft.

"thank you Kagome , fro forgiving me , but it's time I left , I shouldn't be here .And I'm sure father is worried about you two" He said looking from Kagome to the twins ." But why can't you stay a little longer?" She asked her eyes completely full of sadness." It's time did leave , I'll take Naoko and Riaka back home , then I'll just wonder around for the rest of my life,but if you ever need me ,look to the snow and the fire . Come on you two time to leave. Good bye. to you all." He said before standing and walking to the mat covered door , Naoko and Riaka in tow.


	14. memories of family , part 2

Hi allllllllllllllllllllllllllll once more!!!!!!!!!!!!

It's Hareyu ! here's the next chapter!

Chapter14:memories of family ,part 2

)()()(())()009909000())()()()()()()9000099(((((((()))0000000000

After they had left, all remaining sat with shocked faces , except Kagome who had started to cry. She scooted against the nearest wall, her knees drawn up to her chest , her head down." oh, Kagome , it'll be alright." Sango said comfortingly, pulling Kagome to her chest.

" I have to go talk to my mom" she said as she dried her tears. She looked toward Inuyasha , asking permission to go. "feh , go ahead, but I'm comming with you . So come on the sooner we leave the sooner we can get back to shard hunting." he said ,standing up and picking up her monster of of a yellow bag. Kagome stood and said 'good bye' to everyone , before following Inuyasha out of the hut.

()()()()()(09999((Inuyasha's forest)

They had been walking in a depression -filled sillence until Inuyasha said," it'll be alright Kagome" . She mumbled a 'thank you' and continued on , looking down at the ground. '_ She looks so ... different. She doesn't look like Kikyo anymore, She's so Beautiful.'_ he thought as he looked at her. ( I don't think Kagome and Kikyo look alike very much though.) Within a few minutes they reached the bone eater's well.

As soon as they touched down they jumped out of the well, and entered the Higurashi house after the short walk to the back door. " Oh hi Ka..." Kiko , Kagome's mother trailed off as she walked out of the kitchen." Mom , I think we need to talk." Kagome said her head still down. " okay , come in the Kitchen, Inuyasha you may come if you want to ." Kiko said , looking as depressed ass her daughter did, as she led the way and sat in the kitchen. Kagome and Inuyasha sat opposite her at the table.

" Kagome , I should have told you sooner. I wanted to tell you before you transformed , but considering your a panther half snow leoperd youkai, you didn't transform on your own." Kiko started . " what do you mean by that?" Kagome asked. " well , your not supposed to be a panther half snow leoperd . Your supposed be a black dog hanyou." At this , she got two very confused looks from the teens sitting across from her.

She sighed , then said," Kagome , your father was Ryojo , the late dog lord of the south. when he was over thrown by Shirkuno , he placed a spell on you , to make you into a panther half snow leoperd , so Shirkuno wouldn't kill you. Shirkuno never knew. and neither did Yusimo , I'm guessing he's the one who did the 'returning ritual' , as I call it.This was of course , before the attack on the castle led by Rikano." She said to the still speechless teens. " I ... I'm supposed to be a dog hanyou!?" Kagome said , she had not retained , unfortunately any of the rest of the information except that." Yes , and if Ryojo was never overthrown , you two would probably already be mates." Kiko Giggled out , as she saw the Inuyasha an Kagome give each other akward looks before turning away from each other and trying to hide blushes.( as for the term 'mates' , it's like an animal term for married , or husband and wife.)

))()()()()(09090009()()()()(999999)))))))000000((((((((((

so , how'd you guys like the chapter? I just thought up adding in that twist.thanks for reading!

- Hareyu


	15. more questions

Hi allllllllllllllllllllllllllll once more!!!!!!!!!!!!

It's Hareyu ! here's the next chapter!

Chapter15: more questions

-x-x-x-x--x-x-xxx---

There had been silence in the kitchen. Well , mostly silence Kiko had broken out laughing as she looked at the shoked teens' faces. then she said happily," well you shouldn't be embarassed! besides you two will be mates soon..." she said the last few words slyly."NO WE WON'T BE!" Inuyasha shouted. He looked quizkly at her before she said, " what's Mating?" Kiko and Inuyasha both sweat dropped. " I thought you knew..." Kiko said slyly . Kagome shook her head 'no' ans then said ,"heh ,heh I guess I didn't after all! I was just blushing before because..." she trailed off. _' because Inuyasha was looking at _you' her concience murmured

" Because!?" Inuyasha said angrily . She had been silent for a while now._' because you **were staring **at her. _' His concience said . " Because , Inuyasha was staring at you."Kiko voiced all of their thoughts. "NO , that wasn't it!" Kagome said as her cheeks flushed." Oh dear. Your father warned me that you'd act like this if you liked someone like you like Inuaysha. Oh , my baby girl's in love!" Kiko said loudly which turned Kagome's flush into a blush and made Inuuyasha blush a deeper red than his Haori.

" See! that proves it! your both blushing!" As Kiko said this , the two said people gave each other a quick look , before scooting away from each other. Kiko sighed , as large sweatdrop appeared on her head. " Why do you think that mom?" Kagome said shakily. " well I said that beause dog youkai and hanyous are loyal and loving to thier mates. and Since You Kagome will be just that in a couple days , Your already starting to act like a dog youkai . So I just assumed... "

Kiko trailed off ," and besides you two look so cute together. " she ended _. ' and I can sence your youkais have chosen each other. and no matter what , when a youkai chooses it's mate, it will do what ever it takes to make sure that person is theirs._' she thought as she saw the two turn an even deeper shades of red. " well uh , i'd better go get some sleep . we're leaving in the morning . But one more thing , what do yoy mean I'll be a dog youkai in a couple days?" Kagome asked , tilting her head to the side.

_'she looks so cute when she does that._' Inuyasha thought as he stared at her.

"well , your supposed to be a dog hanyou , and the seal that youtr father put on you to make you a panther half snow loeperd is breaking. so You'll be transformed in a couple days. but i don't know, you may be a full youkai." Her mom said with a smile.

With that Kagome ran up the steps saying she was realy tired.

x-x-x-x--x--x-x

hi ! that was a long chapter for me . my fingers are like frozen! our vents at home aren't working so it's freezing!

but no worries. thanks for reading! please R&R .

- Hareyu


	16. woof woof , bark bark

Hi allllllllllllllllllllllllllll once more!!!!!!!!!!!!

It's Hareyu ! here's the next chapter!

Chapter16:woof woof , bark bark

xxx-xxxxxxxxxmorningX

Kagome had gone into a restless sleep as soon as she hit her bed. Now , at this moment , she was just waking up .

"ahhhh!" She exclaimed as she stretched," OOOOOOO KKKKKKAY! I'll be ready for the day just as soon as I take a shower." She yawned. With that she got up off her pink sheets and walked to the bathroom, shut the door , and got in the shower.( I'm not puting details about simple things, too much work after my homework!)

As she scrubbed herself with vanilla , cherryblossom , and lavender scented soap, she felt something furry press against her leg.with an 'eep' she looked down and saw a long wet fluffy snake curl around her leg. And a momment later , a red-clad teenage boty came baeging into the bathroom , and got an eye-full of fur.( sorry , but no nudity, or anything like that.) . With another 'eep' Kagome covered herself with her hands and arms and yelled," SIT!" . A moment later, you could have saw a red human half youkai shaped mat on the tiled floor.

xxxxxdownstairs , a few minuets laterXxxXXXxxxxXx

Kagome was still steaming ,even though she was a deep enough red to make Inuyasha's Haori look pink, at that morning's accident.

" LOOK! I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!" Inuyasha said after there had been a long silence." oh really! why did you go in there!?" Kagome yelled back. "I thought I heard you scream and how do you have an indoor hot spring that you can stand up in?" He said ,tilting his head , rather cutely, to the side. Kagome smacked her palm to her head and said," I didn't scream! I was just surprised to see myself with a tail," She said as she glared at her mom giving her a sheepish look," and that's not a hot spring , it's called a shower. It sprays the water at you so you can stand instead of sit." She finished.

xXXXXXxxxx

hey! all , my vent's working now! and thanks for reading , sorry for the short chapter but I don't have any more to type right now.I'll try to get another chapter in on friday , if not then next week!

ttyl!

-hareyu


	17. back threw the well

Hi allllllllllllllllllllllllllll once more!!!!!!!!!!!!

It's Hareyu ! here's the next chapter!

Chapter17:back threw the well

xxx-xxxxxxxxx morning X

After finishing a breakfast of pancakes , bacon and toast, Inuasyha and Kagome said thier farewells well,Kagome said _her_ goodbyes and Inuyasha said his trademark saying,"feh" Before Kagome's Mom was able to say any thing they were down the well.'_hah... oh well , She'll see herself sooner or later , I thought she was going to be a hanyou since I was human when I had her ,but then again...'_ with another sigh she went back to washing that morning's dishes. " you know you have to tell her soon. " Kiko's father said behind her. " I will , but not right now , she has enough to worry about." she replied with yet another sigh .

XXXXX fuedal era xxxxxxx

"Ahhhhh! the air here is clean! I feel bad for you having to endure the smell of Tokyo every time you came to get me Inuyasha." exclaimed Kagome."Yeah , well at least now you know how I feel." Inuyasha replied. As they climed out of the well,well jumped acutually, they were greeted with the sight that was unimaginably odd , scary , and unbelievable. Kouga . Kikyo. and Sesshomaru.Together. In th bone eaters well's clearing.All three had looks of unimaginable anger , confusion , or of course passiveness on their varying faces.

" Hi Kagome , dog breath," said Kouga as he grasped Kagome's hands and nodded towards Inuyasha's confused looking face. He seemed to be trying to contemplate whether or not to growl or go to Kikyo. " My dear Kagome , what has dog breath done to you? your a freaking dog youkai!" Kouga exclaimed as he looked at her from head to toe." um, what do you mean youkai? and Inuyasha didn't do anything to me. I was born as a _hanyou_ not a _youkai _. " Kagome replied , as she smiled and gave him a cunfused glance.

" You have the facial markings of a female black dog youkai . " Sesshomaru suddenly spoke up , making Kagome jump.

" I... I do?" she asked dumbly as she took her hands out of Kouga's grasp , and took out a compactable mirror and looked at herself with a stunned expression. ( she brought her yellow hiking bag with her, it should be called that , it seems way to big to be a bookbag. and I just didn't feel like typing all that because she always brings it with her. sorry for my laziness)

In the mirror she saw herself , with two thick black lines under each eye. Her eyes were now golden brown , with specks of silver. the side edges of her bangs now reached her chin , and she had two dog ears perched on her head that were slightly thinner than Inuyasha's and were black with red tips . as she stood up and looked at the rest of her body after puuting the mirror back , she noticed her tail was a little longer , and bushier. And that her hair now reached her waist.

She turned around and stayed quiet as Sesshomaru began talking again ," hmm, I know who's daughter you must be . I presume you are Lady Kiko's and Lord Ryojo's child." he said in his usual passive voice.

" Kagome, you look ... okay . Thank you. and I want to tell you that I don't think you were a replacement for me when you were a human. You were never my rencarnation. And I'm sorry for hurting you in anyway, and trying to kill you." said the once quiet Kikyo.

" Oh , your welcome, and don't worry about it. and thank you for the complement. but what did I do?" Kagome asked quizically."You gave me my soul back . now I may be able to rest in peace after Naraku is defeated . Inuyasha , I release you from your promise to come with me to the after life.But you have to promise me something... That you will watch over my _assumed_ rencarnation." Kikyo said , turning from Kagome to Inuyasha.

_flash back_

_A beautiful woman with long ebony hair was lounging dreamily in a tree close to the bone eater's well.Many hours ago , she had seen her once beloved hanyou jump into it's dark depths with another , who looked curiously like her rencarnation._

_She was now contemplating whether or not to wait for them to return . She jumped down out of the tree ,and was about to leave with her ,snake and insect like , soul collecters. But not befor eshe saw a large blue ball came flying out of the ancient well, towards her. It entered her clay body , quickly followed by many others all coming at once , lifting her High into the air and seemingly replacing the poor traped souls in her body with her own soul. Soon after , she was retuned to the ground, feeling whole and happy like she had so long ago... 50 years ago._

_end flash back_

Kagome stood there in a shocked silence as no one in the clearing spoke. Before she remembered something that had happened late that previous evening:

_flash back_

_Kagome had not yet fallen to sleep fully. Her cat-like ears twiched on her head. she sighed as she fell into a restless sleep._

_several moments later , something blue and glowing flew out of her body. She gasped as she awoke with a start to she herself rise a few feet into the air , taking her pink comforter with her , as handfulls of the large blue soul peices flew out of her body . Within a few more moments, she was back on her bed , feeling oddly content and full. _

_She may have not seen it among the mass of blue that had surronded her , but she had regained her own true soul , a large soul theat was slightly lager than the blue soul peices and was pink, had fkown into her body while the others flew out._

_end flash back_

She had been thinking out loud while remembering the events of that past night. Leaving a happy looking preistess ( Kikyo of course), a confused looking wolf youkai ( Kouga) , and a passive dog youkai ( Sesshomaru).

_  
_xXXXXXxxxx

HI ! I know that was a weird chapter. I mean with Kikyo being nice to Kagome, but i wanted them to at least be nice to each other.arigato ( thank you) and konichiwa ( good after noon , or good bye I think ,I hope I spelled it right.) The names for the characters at the end are for my family that are reading the fic. I hope that helps!

-hareyu


	18. surprises

Hi again! It's Hareyu!

Here's the next chapter!

Chapter 18 : surprises

They were all still in the clearing when a slap was heard. Kagome and Inuyasha both sighed. Seconds later , A very angry looking Sango emerged from the forest , dragging an unconscious Miroku . She was muttering obsenities about lecherous monks and stupid Miroku , when she saw the people curaitly present in the clearing.

She stopped in her tracks , dropped Miroku and stood there with her mouth wide open for a little while before quickly regaining her composure. " uh… , Have I missed something ?" She said before a ball of orange fur bounded into the clearing, oblivious of everyone in the clearing except for Kagome. The orange puff ball jumped into Kagome's arms. And then said," Oh Kagome your back!"

The said girl looked down into the young youkai's emerald eyes before saying , " I'm happy to see you to!" . Everyone else in the clearing sweat dropped at how Kagome was now jumping in the air tears spilling from her eyes , as though she were just reunited with her long –lost son.

" wait a second Kagome , why are you a dog youkai?" Shippo asked from his spot in Kagome's arms. " Oh… That's right! I forgot!" Everyone's sweat drops grew at her remark.

"Well … Ah… The truth is my dad was a black dog youkai named Ryojo. And as for why I'm a youkai and not a hanyous I hve no Idea." She said with a large smile .

'_I think I know why my brother travels around with her… She is such an odd girl.'_ Sesshomaru thought before saying ," I know , but may we please go to that old Miko's hut Now? I realy think that would be better than just standing out here like idiots." He said in a sarcastic tone , Even though he was tempted to laugh when Kagome continued jumpimg in the air, and running as she screamed in joy of having her adoptive son in her arms.

( Keade's hut , night) XXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone was settled some where in the modest hut. It was after a dinner of ramen that they had settled in like this. Everyone was sitting back holding their stomachs in happiness, well , everyone except Sesshomaru .

" Kagome , you're a full-youkai because your mother was a black dog youkai. " Sesshomaru said . He got some odd looks at his outburst. Kagome just eyed him with a look of confusion before she got up , mumbling something about going to talk to her mother , again. No one tried to stop her .


	19. family ties

Hey there! It's me again! Hareyu! Hey all readers!

Inuyasha: weirdo…

Hare: no I'm not! Kagome!

Kagome: _Inuyasha…_ (Glares evilly) SIT!

Inuyasha: oomph!

Hare: thank you, Kagome!

Kagome: no problem!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha , Or any of the series' characters .

Chapter 19: Family ties

Kagome willing made her way into the Higurashi house. She had just crossed over a few minutes before . She was still in shock hearing those seven words : "_your mother was a black dog youkai." . _Seven little words. They were so insignificant . And yet , meant so much . She was still shocked because she had just gotten a whiff of her mother's scent.

It hadn't really stood out the last time she was there. Just the normal mom smell : home cooked food , and cleaning supplies mix with her own smell. Cherries. But this time it was different . This time it had the musk of an older female dog youkai mixed in with it. Except , it smelled more like a _mother_ dog . And to Kagome , it seemed so welcoming. Like she could run in the blue house , ( is that right? I can't remember what color it is.) and hug her , and release all her feelings at one time . Also to just break down and cry over nothing .

Kagome was knocking at the door by now . When she saw the face that opened the door , she nearly fainted.

It was her mom. Except she had several new editions. Kiko's ears were instead of on the sides of her face, swiveling on top of her head. They looked exactly like Kagome's ; little black triangles . " Mom… Are you really a black dog youkai?" Kagome asked in a monotone voice.

" Oh dear… come inside sweetie." Her mother replied. Kagome walked nimbly into the house , her head hung so low that her eyes were shadowed by her bangs. Kiko led her distraught daughter into their living room and sat her down on the couch.

" How … How did you and my father meet?" Kagome squeaked out.

" Well, the same way you and Inuyasha did . I fell threw the well. I had a concealing spell on , I had been about to go to school when I fell in. He saved my life and we fell in love. I had released the concealing spell by then , and not long after you were born." Her mother answered in what sounded like a daze.

"Then … what about Souta?" Kagome asked in a stronger voice, she had to get as many answers as possible before she went back… Which she wanted to leave at that moment.

" Souta's father was from here . So Souta is a hanyou. It's just , after he found out that you were a youkai , he left." Kiko said with a sigh .

"Oh… Well thank you for telling me this information, but why are you a youkai now?"

" Well , I've always been one. I just concealed it. And the spell is so powerful, that no one can tell the difference from if I really was a human or not… unless I want them to. But , the truth is , I'm a hanyou. I had , instead of just a human night, A youkai night as well. My mother, your grand mother, was three fourths youkai, and had me on her human night. So you are three fourths youkai because your father was a youkai. Because you were born on my human night , and at that time I still had some youkai left in me. So you have two nights , one when you are a full-blood, one where you are human." Kiko said the last sentence in a melancholy voice.

Kagome said nothing , before darting out the door and down the well in the old wooden well house.

Feudal era xxxxXXXXXxxxxxx

Kagome reached the hut to see everyone was asleep except for Kikyo , Inuyasha , Kouga , and Sesshomaru .

"hi guys…" Kagome said weakly . she sat down, next to her sleeping bag, where Shippo was snoring softly. She smiled , then joined the majority of her comrades, in a deep welcoming sleep.

XXXXXxxxxxx morning xxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Everyone was already up and about , having eaten breakfast. Oddly… Kagome was being trained by Kikyo to help control her still untouched priestess powers. They were working on archery at the moment , Kikyo _and _Kagome smiling as they talked while training. '_she's not so bad…' _Kagome and Kikyo thought about each other. '_ I'm going to miss her when she's gone … I think. We're like friends now. Right?" _Kagome thought further.

XXXXXXXX two days later xxxxxx

Everyone was in good spirits some how. They had found and acculmulated five jewel shards , within the last two days. Several days before they had gotten an unwelcome invitation to Naraku's castle. At that moment , after Kagura had flown away on her feather, it was decided that Kagome would be trained. Well actually , there had been several arguments about it , concerning that if she didn't know how to fight, that she would end up a fool and an idiot. Not to mention , There had been several 'sits' and a fuming Kagome be fore that was a dressed as a need.

Kikyo , had been able to help Kagome at being a better archer , and how to control her priestess powers to a much higher level then she was previously able to.. While Inuyasha , Sesshomaru , Kouga , and Snago and Miroku had helped her develop her other senses and powers.

And , at this moment, it wasn't going well. Kagome was panting, her opponent as well. Her opponent being , Inuyasha. On the sidelines , Sesshomaru, Sango , Miroku , Shippo , Kouga , his pack , Rin , Jaken ,( Kouga and Sesshomaru had left and brought them ),Kikyo , and Keade were all watching.

Unfortunately , It was Kagome that fell first.

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx

Here I am again! Hareyu! How was that chapter? I've never typed so much in my life. It looks like a lot to me because of how the Microsoft word makes it so yeah. I decided to type another chapter up … so there it was! Please R&R.


	20. a close encounter

-sorry about that, chapters 20-21 were switched.-

Hi all! It s once again Hareyu!

Last time : It was Kagome that fell first.

This time: Chapter 20: a close encounter

Inuyasha smiled a cocky smile before passing out. The last thing he saw was Kagome fall to her knees, then pass out right before him.

XXXXXxxxxx Keade s Hut XXXXxxxxx

Kagome woke up with a groan. She was laying on a futon in Keade s hut. She looked over across the fire ,( she was on the right side of the fire facing the door , and the fire was in between Her and Inuyasha , who was on the left side of the fire.) and saw the red-clad Inuyasha sleeping soundly . He looks so peaceful while he s sleeping.

She thought dreamily. She slowly sat up, wincing at the pain in her lower abdomen, looking down she saw she was bandaged up. huh She sighed. She slowly crawled over to him, wincing every now and then, and looked down on his face.

Mmm he looks and smells tasty. Her youkai side said in a dreamy sounding yet deep voice.

What!? No, he he doesn t.

Yeah right, pretending that you don t love someone is unhealthy you know.

I do NOT love him, He s arrogant, and imbecilic, and stubborn, and handsome, and so peaceful looking while he s asleep and so kind

And that s why you re saying such nice things about him when you don t love him.

Yeah NO!!! No, No, No, I don t love him he s just a friend.

She shook her head, closing her eyes she stopped, and took deep breaths. At the same time inhaling his woodsy scent. mmm. Pine, wind and sunlight. She thought. Lately it had been his scent that would calm her nerves when ever things seemed to get out of control.

Like once, she had been training with Miroku and Kikyo on her spiritual powers, and she had nearly fainted in when all of her power came rushing back into her after she had released it. Both of her teachers, and those that were around them were shocked to feel, the wait of her aura, which was so strong, youkai that were nearby were frozen under the pressure.

That, of course, excluded Sesshomaru, Kikyo, Miroku, Keade, Inuyasha, and the other spiritual and strong beings. All they felt was a heavy weight on their auras , that was still a strong enough aura to make Sesshomaru stop in his tracks and look shocked , Before he put back up his icy facade.

They all came running as soon as the aura had appeared, expecting Naraku , but got the shock of their lives when they saw Kagome float slowly back to the ground from her meditation , and sense all of the immense aura be called back into her body .

As soon as the aura disappeared , Kagome slowly opened her speckled brown eyes and sway dangerously before calming herself as she fell back into Natasha s arms.

Now , She gazed down into her hero s face , just as she felt his hand cradle the back of her neck and slowly pull her face closer , whispering Kagome , as their lips were only centimeters apart Sango and Miroku walked into the hut, unnoticed.

Ouch, Dear lady Sango Maybe we should take lessons from them Miroku said . A second later , There was a scream of hentai , before Miroku passed out , having being hit with the giant bone boomerang , Hiraikotsu .

The two Hanyous ,( I m just going to call Kagome a hanyous , even though she s youkai. It s easier.) Had already separated , both blushing madly.

No sooner had Sango dragged Miroku out of the doorway , Had the others came in, All noticed the two blushing in opposite corners of the hut, causing several to smirk , and a young priestess to giggle ,( I know it s odd , but she s whole again and She s happy.) and an older one to laugh whole-heartedly.

What !? Inuyasha said raising his head from its hanging position, not realizing that his blush was still present.

So My young brother has chosen a female how sweet Rin Giggled at her lord s joke before running over to Kagome and kneeling staring at Shippo, while Shippo sat comfortingly in her lap . Kagome had sat cross-legged as soon as she had jumped away from Inuyasha. Shippo was sucking on a sucker , when after a few minuets , he withdrew a second unopened sucker from his Haori , and handed it to Rin who squealed and sat down next to Kagome and started sucking on it , after removing it from its wrapper.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

Hey all. How was that chapter? I ll be updating another soon. And sorry for updating so late. But we switched to road runner and our Internet wouldn t work because of it , so I did several chapters to make up for it.

-Hareyu 


	21. sleep peacefully

Moushi moushi! (Hello!) It s Hareyu again!

Here s the next chapter:

Chapter 21:

Everyone was completely quiet now they should have been, since everyone who could and needed sleep, were asleep. Slowly , and quiet , Sango got up and went to the door.

But before she left , she sent the silent monk Miroku a glance full of longing.

She breathed a sigh, before walking to a nearby clearing.

XXXXXXxxxxxx in the hut XXXXXXxxxxx

Miroku had secretly been awake. He hadn t been able to fall asleep. He watched as Sango left with a sigh, and as soon as he sure she had left from the doorway; he got up and followed her.

Several minuets later, he arrived at the clearing she was at the moment sitting in looking up at the sky.

A beautiful sight isn t they? The stars. He said casually. Startled, she turned around in an attacking position, but as soon as she saw who it was, she relaxed, and turned back around before saying, If you re into that kind of thing. I was just wondering they look saw small but that they could be so big. Like the sky. And I was wondering why we re all so small, all of us here on this planet. She sighed again. It seemed that she was sighing an awful lot today. I was actually wondering the final battle what if all don t all come out alright? What if if Sango trailed off.

You shouldn t worry about things like that right now you should worry about the NOW not the LATER when everything s so happy. He said before sitting calmly beside her and wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Oh alright She responded, before she leaned into him.

They stayed like that for a while, before going back to the hut Hand and hand. Well actually, Miroku had groped her again, causing a strong resounding slap to ring threw the forest, and several people in the hut a little distance away to sweat drop.

But after Miroku had become conscious again, they left the clearing. And into the warm air of the slowly reawakening forest.

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx morning, several months later XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

Kagome was busily fixing breakfast. It was almost spring now. The winter had seemed to pass so slowly, leaving everyone to seem dreary. For the last several months, She had been getting used to her human night being on the same night as Inuyasha s , and training .

But, everyone was now as happy as ever. Naraku had appeared on one of those cold winter s days.

Flashback

Kagome was now as powerful, if not weaker than, Inuyasha. In fact he and Kagome were at this moment, battling. And luckily, Kagome was winning. Just as Inuyasha was about to attack again, did both hanyous inhale the sickening scent of Naraku.

When his voice came. Hello, oh what is this? The remake of Kikyo has become a half breed ? Well your welcome at my castle. The evil seemed to drip from his every word, That is If you survive!

Just as he said this, he sent several of his tentacles at the two.

It the chilling winter s air, the tentacles froze into deadly, icy spikes.

Just as they came, Inuyasha and Kagome jumped out of the way of them, in mid-air, more came, and this time they couldn t dodge them.

Looking into death s eyes, the two awaited death s cold hands to grasp they re throats. But the flinching pain never came. A second before the impact was supposed to happen; a glowing arrow came from the right of the clearing. (They had been battling in a nearby clearing) and a second later, a giant boomerang came clearing out the next wave that was about to hit the two hanyous.

Minutes later, a young priestess, a youkai exterminator, a dog youkai, a monk, and a transformed cat youkai, came running into the clearing.

After they had touched down again, Inuyasha, Kagome, and the others fought their best a few hours after sundown, it was over, and Naraku s body dissolved into dust and flew away on the wind.

Horribly, someone else s body did the same thing. Yet they had been able to collect her bones and ashes.

Days later, Kikyo was laid to rest once again. And she was, again in the place she wanted to be in peace.

End flashback

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx XXXXXXXXXxxxxxx

There s another chapter. How was that one? I just wanted to get the final battle out of the way and I m not good at writing battle scenes. So sorry if it sucked . But I hope you guys like it. 


	22. after the battle

Hi again! I'm here! Hareyu!

Here's the next chapter!

_Character thoughts_

_Other side's thoughts_

Chapter 22:

XXXXXxxxxx several days later XXXXXXXxxx

Kagome sighed as she leaned back out of the heat of fire. Sesshomaru and Rin had gone back to his castle. And Ayame had come and dragged Kouga back to his den, leaving a smirking white dog hanyous.

She had a shaking feeling that she had to run, every time Inuyasha was around, away from him. She sighed again before waking Shippo from his nap and taking him out to play in a nearby clearing filled with flowers… maybe if she thought of something else the feeling would go away.

Not only that , but her youkai side kept saying very disturbing thoughts about the said dog boy , and telling her start running from him at the same time.

Unfortunately, Inuyasha was having the same problem … except that he wanted to _chase_ her. He was sitting in the Goshen – boku.

_Kagome …_

_She should be ours_

_I can't do that her… no, I can't strap her down to me… a half breed._

_But what if she wants you to be her mate?_

_No she couldn't want me._

_Well if you don't ask her… I'll take things into my own hands_

_NO… you wouldn't…_

_YES I would._

Inuyasha jumped down the gigantic tree and ran off to find Kagome. As soon as he found her in the flower-inhabited clearing he thought, _she looks so… beautiful._

Just as he thought this, her ears swiveled towards him, as though she heard his thoughts. She turned her head towards him and smiled, one of her million –dollar smiles.

Kagome motioned for him to come closer, He hesitated, and he feared that he would her … because of his animalistic instincts. But he shrugged it off, and ignored the pain growing in his lower abdomen.

"Hi Inuyasha!" She said in her cheery voice. When he had sat down beside her, she hugged him.

"Ah… Kagome? What are you doing?" He said nervously. She had started rubbing her face against his red-clad form. "Huh? Oh sorry…" she trailed off. "It's okay… I just … need to talk to you." He replied in a soft voice, his eyes glazing over as he stared at her.

_She doesn't even know that's an act of affection. _He thought dreamily.

He hugged her petite, yet muscled form to his and told Shippo, who had been running around trying to catch a butterfly, that they'd be back.

Kagome whimpered. She didn't want to be taken from Shippo. She thought of him as her own pup. Her son. And she didn't want to be taken from him.

She struggled against the other hanyou's hold on her. He barked, __ _**No worry, pup is alright. We come straight back:**_ He barked in dog language. She nodded, even though she was a little confused, okay, and she quickly shrugged off her confusion. You couldn't be confused at the moment. Spring was upon them. And unless you wanted to be mated to an idiotic and dumb youkai, you would keep yourself aware at all times. Even when you're with trusted friends.

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

How was that one? Sorry I've been jumping ahead months and months. And days. But I don't have anything to write in those times. And Kagome is a hanyous now; I'll end up forgetting and messing the whole story up. And she and Inuyasha have their human night on the same night. Sorry again!

- Hareyu


	23. In their minds, hard questions

Aloha! It's me Hareyu! Again I'm sorry for not posting in awhile. And this chapter is an early Christmas present to all my readers! So:

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.

_Character thoughts_

_Other side's thoughts_

Chapter 23: In their minds , and some hard questions to answer

Inuyasha and Kagome had been walking for several hours until Inuyasha let go of her hand, when they'd come to a clearing surrounded by cherry blossom trees.

"Um…a ….K-K-Kagome?"

" Yes Inuyasha ?"

"I …. Need to ask you something." Inuyasha said, his voice cracking in his nervousness.

" Shoot" Kagome said happily .

_Ask her already !_

_Don't rush me !_

_You're an idiot , Ask Kagome already! She'll probably say yes._

_And she also might say no! _

_Well if she does , you'll just have to win her_

_Wait , what do you mean me! You're gonna help!_

_Oh I thought you didn't want me to._

_Right , well here goes nothing. but she will say no to me, I'm a half breed._

_She's a halfbreed now too, so if you keep insulting yourself , your insulting her._

Inuyasha nodded mentally before clearing his throat and said ," Kagome … willyoubemymate?"

"What?" She replied .He took a deep breath , and said again," willyoubemymate?" He had said this faster than he had the last time he'd asked.

"What? Your speaking to fast. Calm down ok?" She said , her eyes belaying the concern that failed to come from her voice." Kagome," He started again ,"will … you … be… my …MATE" He screamed the last part at her. She stood there , her face seemingly coated with a thick coat of shock.

_Say no._

_What ? why?_

_Because , how does he deserve you?_

_He doesn't deserve me… he … he … is entitled to me_

_No he's not._

_Yes he is._

_No he's not ._

_Yes he is._

_No he's not, he ran off to Kikyo before, without a wisp of care for your feelings._

_But…_

_No but's , you may have forgiven him , but I haven't.Your mate needs to be as __**loyal **__to you as you are to him._

_Oh … but still, He looks like his heart would break if I said no._

_Well then say no._

_No I couldn't do that to him,_

_You just said no to me , and besides , I bet that he'll try to win you back. And if you don't say no .__**I'll**__ do it for you._

_Fine I'll do it. _

_Good._

" Inuyasha… I'm sorry but no. Inuyasha … I "

His nervous face faulted , for a second before his normal façade was brought to the surface. " no It's fine , I understand ; you don't want to be with a half breed." What happened next shocked him . " What are you talking about?! Maybe I don't want to be your mate because you talk yourself down! And news flash ; I'm a hanyous too! So maybe , If you had self respect , I would say yes!" With that she stomped off, back the way they'd came.

Inuyasha stood there in shock.

_See , I told you she'd say no._

_**She **__didn't say no, her youkai side did. It wants to see if we're suitable enough to be their mate._

_**How**__ can you possibly know that?_

_Youkai are more stable and easier to read than humans are, plus I saw the glint in her eyes, that was her youkai side._

_Ok. So what do we do now?_

_We wait, till the time is right._

_For what?_

_For when she's alone , or , just when we have an opportunity to show her our skills._

_Right ._

_So let's get going, we have a lot to do._

_Ok._

With that last thought, he ran the opposite in the direction as Kagome.

XXXXxxxxxxxXXX with Kagome (night)xXXXXXXxxx

" haaaaa! This feels great!" Sango exclaimed as she and Kagome walked into a hot spring.

" yeah!" Kagome agreed . A satisfied 'mew' was all that came from their furred companion.

After a while of relaxing, Sango asked, " Kagome… have you seen Inuyasha around here today?" She saw Kagome visibly stiffen at the question.

" yeah, I saw him earlier . He asked me something." The female hanyou replied.

" well … what'd he ask you?"

" to be his mate." Kagome said nonchalantly , in a small voice. Sango's mouth dropped ." wha- what'd you say?" she asked nervously . " no… I said No."

Then ,there was nothing but silence .

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxx

How was that? I hope it was long enough . I got the idea from a reviewer , I thought it was cool so there it is, but It's not finished yet, so the next one is going to be longer.bye! please R&R

- hareyu


	24. try try again

Hi ya ! It's me again ! Hareyu! Sorry for not updating , but I figured that no one be reading because of the holidays! And happy new year! So here's the first chapter from me in this year of 2008!

_other side's thoughts_

_character's thoughts_

Chapter 24: Try… try again

The silence was a heavy one .Filled with shock and anxiety.

"what!?" Sango exclaimed after ,what seemed to be, an eternity. " why would you say 'no' !?" She added after a few seconds. " I… I said no because ' She' told me to, my youkai side ." The other girl said calmly.

Sango seemed to maul the information over for a while, her head down staring at the luke- warm water she and her friend were relaxing in. she raised her head after awhile ,and was about to reply before Kagome got out of the water , dressed, and walked off.

But not before she called back," I'm going back! I don't feel good! Sor…" The rest was cut off by the sheer distance Kagome had put inbetween them.

XXXXXXxxxxxXXXX Inuyasha (night) XXXXXxxxxxXXXXX

_Good… perfect… She'll fall for us… on all fours _(don't be a hentai!)

_Look I don't want you thinking those kind of thoughts about Kagome_

_You mean __**our**__ Kagome, and I can think anything I want about our Kagome_

Inuyasha growled out into the night . as he fought to keep up his mental barriers he had against his youkai side up. They had been … perhaps I should say_** He**_ had been working for hours to prepare his surprise for Kagome…

He suddenly got a whiff of her scent, several other smells clinging to it… water …feline…smoke… dandelions, and lilies. He could tell she had been bathing with Kirara and Sango. He relaxed in the only scent he was really paying any attention to; Kagome's; vanilla, cherry blossoms, and a touch of cinnamon.

It smelled awkwardly attracting. As if it had matured.

_We'll show her in the morning… she won't be able to resist…_

The youkai said to him, within his own mind, it's voice full of longing… and the undeniable sound of an assuredness , as though he were smirking.

With that he returned to Keade's hut, to see Kagome, and Shippo curled up in a black and orange ball on top of Kagome's sleeping bag.

He smiled. She was already acting like a mother towards the young kit. _She might even start lactating for him _, Inuyasha thought whims fully as he looked at her prone form wrapped around the fox's body; her tail curled around him and her ears high on her head in an alert stance.

He was tempted to go over and stroke the furry appendage, but not before he collapsed, seemingly in, pain.

XXXXXXxxxxx with Kagome ( night)XXXXXXxxxxxxx

As she walked towards the village , which was only a few meters ahead of her, when she suddenly got a whiff of her love's scent .

Kagome furrowed her brow. It smelled … different . Her unasked question , went un answered by her youkai side, which said : _I don't Know why_.

With that , she suddenly hit something hard… She had walked into the side Keade's hut . She rubbed her for head before going inside , and laying down. As soon as she did, she fell into a deep sleep, not noticing as Shippo crawled to be beside her.

XXXXXxxxxxXXXXX

how was that Chapter? I hope it was long enough... But please , bare with me, I'm going to try to make the next chapter longer.

see ya!

- Hareyu


	25. a few more changes

Hi once again! Hareyu here! I'm here with the next chapter!

Chapter 25 : a few more changes

XXXXxxx after Inuyasha fellXXXXXxxxx

Kagome awoke with a start, to see Inuyasha in a hump on the floor , moaning , in what seemed like , agony.

" Inuyasha… are you … alri…" she collapsed beside him groaning as hit the floor, causing the other occupants of the hut to awaken . As soon as they looked over toward the to lumps on the floor , they jumped up and started yelling, the only calm one , Keade as she instructed Miroku to move Kagome to the back room and , to move Inuyasha onto a futon she'd spread out , after a few quick examinations. He looked quizzically at her , before doing as he was told.

After Miroku had come back, She said , " they will be fine… they are merely experiencing their second growth spurts." She said grimly, Sango and miroku's facial expressions changed from worried to grim also: this meant that Inuyasha would be even more overly protective of Kagome, and Kagome would likely be visited by many ' suitors' , and would just as over protective of Shippo as Inuyasha was of her. Shippo looked up , at the grim adults , confused.

He shrugged it off and ran into the room Kagome was in , before anyone could stop him. He curled up on top of his adoptive mother's stomach , before falling into a deep sleep , again.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXX morning , several days laterXXXXxxx

For the past few days , Shippo hadn't left his mother's side . He hardly ate , and looked just as sick as Kagome did. The other awake members of what he considered , a family , tried to pry him away from her , but that worked to no avail . He would just dart back to her side , and apologize , as though she were awake. Several days after her and , Inuyasha's collapses , He started to walk out into the front room to check on Inuyasha .. But his depressed façade fell as Kagome stirred .

She blinked her eyes as she awoke. As soon as her eyes opened to see Shippo , He ploughed into her stomach. She smiled .

After a touching , ' reunion' , He picked him up and started to look him over.

" Shippo … you look horrible, We're going to have to get you some rest , food , and some clean air …" She said in a loving tone.

She then held him close to her and walked out into the front room , only to be grabbed by a silvery band , and pulled into Someone's lap. She looked up , pulling Shippo closer to her as she did, and saw the newly matured face of Inuyasha.

Her breath hitched in her throat . He was so… beautiful . All of his remaining baby fat had receded giving way to sharp angles that made him look like Sesshomaru . On his forhead, their was a silvery crescent moon , on the bottom point of which , there hung a red eight –point star.

In his eyes … there was what had really made her breath hitch in her throat: In his golden depths, there were the emotions of Love and Joy. She saw her own reflection looking back at her as she stared : She too, had an angled face that seemed to be that of a super- model's , as did her body. She had a black star burst in the middle of her forhead. She sighed happily , leaning her head against his chest : She and her pup were safe in his arms.

Her Youkai side seemed to agree , though not fully. But she did when a low growl sounded in his chest , rumbling through his body and into hers. Just as he did this , Miroku , Sango and keade walked into the quiet hut. Inuyasha whipped them around, holding Kagome , and Shippo Closer to him, as though the newly arrived people would attempt to take them from him. _Let them try._ He thought . When they all put their hands up in defense, mumbled apologies , and left , he calmed himself.

Kagome rubbed the bottom of her head against his chin in thanks , before falling into a deep slumber once more.

XXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXX

I don't think I should end it here… But please review , if I get … 5 or 10 reveiws I'll update.

Bye !

- hareyu


	26. chap 26 preveiw

Hey there! Hareyu! And I'm here with the ch. 26!

Thanks for your reviews :Gothic-demon-lover ,faerie.sakura, Frog lady, CatLover260, Miko in training , all590 , Enjiru , g2fan , Joellen , saya94,Inuyashalover1201 , inuepsfin, angelblaze2006 ,Cheetahara , sasuke's-girl-karey , and Hinata fox-demon !

Thank you very much!

So here's chapter 26!

And the same thought system in the chapter as in past chapters!

Chapter 26 : how to hold on

The three sat there, in comfort, for what seemed hours. They only moved when they were sure they wouldn't leave each other.

_Simply beautiful._

_Simply wonderful._

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome , a specific look in his eyes … _love_.

He raised her chin to look in her eyes , the same emotion in them. Kagome looked deeply into the golden pools that were slowly coming closer…

When he kissed her , softly , yet firmly on her pink lips. She moaned slightly , drawing a low growl , that sounded almost like a purr, from Inuyasha.

But when the kiss ended , they were both surprised , to not see the one they loved , but a cat youkai ripped her from Inuyasha's arms . At the moment , the cat youkai held Kagome in his arms , as though she were his bride.

"hmm, hmm , you don't deserve such a prize… half breed … " was all he said before darting out the door.

XXXXXXXxxxx

This is a preview , just so you guys know , I'll be updating continually , so don't worry! Thanks to all of your reviews! Bye! this chapter will be super long when it's finished... I've just been a bit busy ... my b day is coming up on saturday , so sorry !


	27. How to hold on

Hey there! Hareyu! And I'm here with the ch. 26!

Thanks for your reviews :Gothic-demon-lover ,faerie.sakura, Frog lady, CatLover260, Miko in training , all590 , Enjiru , g2fan , Joellen , saya94,Inuyashalover1201 , inuepsfin, angelblaze2006 ,Cheetahara , sasuke's-girl-karey , and Hinata fox-demon !

Thank you very much!

So here's chapter 26!

And the same thought system in the chapter as in past chapters!

Chapter 26 : how to hold on

The three sat there, in comfort, for what seemed hours. They only moved when they were sure they wouldn't leave each other.

_Simply beautiful._

_Simply wonderful._

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome , a specific look in his eyes … _love_.

He raised her chin to look in her eyes , the same emotion in them. Kagome looked deeply into the golden pools that were slowly coming closer…

When he kissed her , softly , yet firmly on her pink lips. She moaned slightly , drawing a low growl , that sounded almost like a purr, from Inuyasha.

But when the kiss ended , they were both surprised , to not see the one they loved , but a cat youkai ripped her from Inuyasha's arms . At the moment , the cat youkai held Kagome in his arms , as though she were his bride.

"hmm, hmm , you don't deserve such a prize… half breed … a royal deserves royalty… and she'll bear me , very strong pups " was all he said before , laughing evilly , and darting out the door.

XXXXXXXxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxx

He'd scented her all the way at his castle … in the southern lands.

_What is that delightful scent…_

" Higuri , I will be back. " He told an orange cat youkai, whose right eye was encircled in a black ring , his fur shimmered in the light pooling in from the large windows in the open , and airy throne room.

" Yes lord Hakaku " Higuri replied. He looked towards his king in wonder : _he usually stays on that throne all day… I wonder what's got him curious. _

He thought . The tall lord walked by the somewhat short , cat youkai , his long blue hair swinging whimsfully behind him , his little blue cat ears twitching every now and then.

Then after a few more strides , he'd turned out of sight , and down the long sunny , open , corridor.

XXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxx (with Inuyasha and Shippo)

Inuyasha growled softly as he tried to calm a breaking Shippo. " Shhh , it's okay… shh , I'm going to go get her. Just be strong Shippo , I won't let him have her." He growled deeply at the last one. He suddenly stood up and walked to the door, and left but not before saying , " Papa ? c-can I c-come?" When the youkai nodded , a watery smile plastered itself on his face as his adoptive father looked back and smiled before picking the little fox youkai up in his tail , and wrapping the appendage around his waist and darting threw the village … only a red blur to the villagers.

xXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx ( with Kagome , and Hakaku)XXXXxxxx

" ahhhh! Put me down! Now ! take me back to Inuyasha! NO….!" Kagome's last word was cut off , by a skinny , cat-like , tail slapping itself across her mouth , and holding it closed.

" You are loud… guess it's from your dog heritage … " Came the deep reply from the youkai holding her. She looked up into his face , it blurred from the freshly flowing tears in her eyes ; he had taken her from her mate… or soon to be mate . And she didn't like it.

His face appeared to have been carved by angels ; his eyes were a deep oceanic blue , and he had a child –like chin , and on his face was a large grin , that seemed to bend the red streaks on his face.

She nearly fainted when he put a feather light kiss on her full lips. How ? How could this happen?

_Help…_

_Inuyasha…_

XXXXXxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXX ( with Inuyasha and Shippo)

It had been several days since Inuyasha and Shippo had left , and unfortunately , Inuyasha had lost the scent of his love … and the adoptive mother of Shippo .

" Dang it!" Inuyasha growled, as he cotinued to search for Kagome's lost scent. " In-Inuyasha? C-Can you smell Mama yet?" Shippo said quietly , his voice laddled down with the force of will it took for him to hold back his tears. Inuyasha sighed , as He picked the little kitsune up off the ground , where he had been sitting , waiting for his adoptive father's sign to continue.

Inuyasha sat down crossed-legged , puting Shippo into his lap, before gently grooming the little kit's orange hair in a fatherly way, to calm the sobbing kitsune . They stayed there until an un expected guest arrived , coming from the nearby forest : His hair swinging remotely behind ,his stoic body ;

Sesshomaru

XXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxx

A girl with long raven hair , highlighted by the red setting sun, sat in a beautiful garden . She sighed as she watched a tall , blue-haired , young man walk up to her, an air of haughtyness surounding him .

" Ahhhh! what a fine evening " Lord Hakaku exclaimed in mock happiness. The irritation in his voice showed itself easily ; She had not agreed to be his , and he was almost to the brink of his patience .

" Sure ... at least it would be ... if I was with my love..." Kagome was cut off by the almost enraged king as he coughed .

" You know that you are not aloud to speak of that half-breed , no matter how much you think you love him , no matter how much you think your his equal , his mate! ... ," he started , cutting himself short to give her a disgusted look , before continuing ," You are**_ MINE!_** Not anyone else's ! ... My little 3/4 princess ." With that he slowly crept closer to her , til their lips touched , in a bruising , painful kiss. She gasped , and slapped him , before running into the tall castle looming into the distance ; he'd put a barrier around the whole clearing , preventing her from attempting any escape attempts .

_Inuyasha ... please ! come soon ... My love , My Mate ... My savior _

XXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXX

I hope this chapter was long... I checked , and I think it's like double the size of normal chapters , but tell me if it's not , and I'll redo this chapter , or start ch.27. Bye bye !

- Hareyu


	28. dream

Hi again! It's Hareyu!

And here's the next chapter!

Chapter 27:

As soon as Inuyasha saw Sesshomaru, standing in front of them, with his usual stoic mask on, he immediately put stood up, and pushed Shippo behind him with the Tetsiuga's (spelling?) scabbard.

"What do you want?" He growled out.

"Oh… I see you've grown up…_puppy"_

"_What _do you_ WANT?" _Inuyasha growled out, putting a lot of emphasis on the first and last words. "Nothing to do with you … my _dear_ little brother, I just wanted to know where Kagome was. "

_If you hurt her in any way… If you hurt my little sis… _

Sesshomaru was surprised when he thought this.

_Have I really grown to think of her as a sister?_

His inner self smirked ever so slightly , as though to say ," _you've grown soft"_ Amazingly , he had been so intrigued about his own thoughts, he didn't notice the awkward silence that had fallen over the three males.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his brother … his _half_ –brother growl a feral growl. "You have no reason to growl at me. I have no intention of taking her from you … no matter how unworthy I think _you _are for her." Sesshomaru stated calmly, "But as I see, and smell, She is not with you, why?" He finished.

"It's **NONE** of your business." Inuyasha replied, in complete defiance." Oh… but I think it is," Sesshomaru said as he pushed Inuyasha against a tree," Because unlike you, she has others that care for her. "He said as he released a struggling Inuyasha.

"I DO CARE FOR HER! I _LOVE_ HER!" Inuyasha shouted as he charged at Sesshomaru, only to be held back by a strong hand. He his head around to look at the one responsible, only to be greeted by the face of a stranger.

XXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxx ( with Kagome )

_Inuyasha … Inuyasha … INUYASHA!_

Kagome suddenly awoke from the nap she had been taking, her heart pounding , her face drenched in a cold sweat as she struggled to remember what she'd dreamed about :

_Dream sequence _

_hah … huh … hah …huh_ _Kagome panted as she ran through the dense forest she was surrounded by. She stole a chance glance behind her, only to see her love, Inuyasha, chasing her. The full moon showed itself brightly above them, casting shadows against the trees._

_She smirked. If he wanted her to be his, he was going to have to catch her. She came into a clearing, and was about to continue running, when as soon as she reached the other side, she noticed the barbed, metal spike, fencing. It surrounded the whole clearing and it seemed to continue on in a circle for meters into the dense forest._

_His family mating grounds…_

_Her youkai side immediately answered her. She snapped out of her thoughts, when she suddenly heard the closing of large doors, the familiar screeching of old hinges making her skin crawl, and her hair to stand on end: He'd trapped her._

_She was about to turn around when he suddenly wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulling her tightly to him, dragging her towards a small building. Kagome struggled against the binds that held her , until she saw the large red , cushioned ,embroidered doors pulled shut by a red –clad arm , that had , by it's owner's will , made the other's grip on her loosen . She'd noticed this._

_She jumped from captor's arms, the door only a few meters away. She was almost to the door, when a sudden scent hit her nose: it smelled like… it smelled like… summer… sakura blossoms, and … the sun…_

_Kagome collapsed in the strength of the scent, only to be caught in the arms of her love. He carried her over to a large pile of furs, somehow in the shape of a western bed; the quilt seemed to be made of specially knitted furs, looking as expensive as the cushion-covered room._

_He laid her on the bed, before crawling in behind her, and arranging her to where her head rested on his chest. "Inuyasha…" she mumbled, causing a strong feeling of ownership, and love to course through him._

"_Kagome …"_

_His face lowered, slowly, oh so slowly, as she opened her eyes to see … Hakaku's face hovering above hers._

_End dream sequence _

"What was that?" Kagome questioned the air. She slowly stood up, and walked to the heavily curtained window in her stately "guest "room. She pulled back the heavy black and navy blue curtains to look out at the setting sun. She sighed as she saw nothing but the tree line in the distance.

Before she fell back into a dreamless sleep, she thought one word… one name: _Inuyasha…_

_XXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXX\_

How was this chapter ? I decided to add another character , but you'll have to find out who , and what this person is in future chapters .thanks for reading! Please review!

-Hareyu


	29. where the light shines through

Chapter 28: Where the Light Shines Through

"Hello … _little_ brothers…" exclaimed the woman standing in front of the three males. She smiled a smile that seemed to be even more haunting than Sesshomaru's.

"Maru…" Sessomaru said his usual stoniness still intact. "It's a pleasure to see my little brothers … again," Maru started, her long billowing silver hair blowing in the wind underneath the navy blue bandana she wore. Her eyes flashed golden amber as they settled to their original gold. She was tall, and seemed to be Sesshomaru's height.

Maru had an air of excellence , and power surrounding her , even though she seemed to also possess the air of a mother … as though she ran purely on her maternal instincts." , and Sesshomaru , you don't have to be so … cold towards your older sister … do you ?" She said, finishing her sentence.

"Yes, I do have to be cold towards you … it wouldn't be _fair_ if I wasn't. Didn't father teach you fairness was a great asset to have?"

"Like you would know the meaning of the word." She replied coldly back to him, her voice the same consistency as a biker's would be, before she turned her attention to Inuyasha. "Why hello little one, what did you need?"

Inuyasha once again, growled out a response. "First off, who in the world are you, and second I'm not 'little'."

" oh … but you used to be such a kind little pup though to , oh well , I guess I should have known better than to let Sessomaru look after you … when he can't even wipe his sorry butt." The named lord growled slightly, not wanting to reduce himself, in his eyes, to what Inuyasha was; a growling pile of dog meat.

XXXXXXxxxxxx (with Kagome) XXXXxxxxxXX

" oh … Now come now … you look stunning ." Hakaku said , staring unnervingly at Kagome . She growled . She was being fitted .For a mating kimono .( i.e. a mating kimono is just a wedding kimono , or dress .) At the moment , she was , forcibly , trying on a deep blue kimono , with golden designs on it in the form of cherry blossom branches , the cherry blossoms seemed to be clinging to the branches , as the silver sash tied around her waist clung to her.

" I don't like it…" Kagome said , a look of disgust plastered on her face ."Oh… and why not ?" He asked , the words dripping from his mouth like poison ." Because… I will not be beautiful for anyone other than _Inuyasha ."_ She said , putting extra emphasis on the name .

His face screwed into a smirk . He walked over to her , and grabbed her chin , making her look into his cold eyes . " too bad… because he's not mated to you , or you to him , so … your _mine."_ And with emphasis on the last word , he smashed his lips down on hers.

XXXXXxxxxxXXXXX ( with Inuyasha , Shippo , Sesshomaru , and Maru )

" well … _sister_ , why are you here ?" Inuyasha growled at Maru . " I'm here … because I want to tell you where Kagome is … ." She replied slickly .

All Inuyasha did when he heard those words was stare at her blankly .

That's all he could do ." ... any way , she's in the north , past the mountains . Lord Hakaku has her .I do think we should leave NOW , because , is rumors are correct , then their mating ceremony will begin soon. So..." She howled a long high pitched howl ." Hurry up and get on ." She motioned to a large black dog with pure white wings that was bending down , waiting for them to board . " Because , There's not to much time , and before you ask , I'm doing this because I'm a nice big sister , and I want to see Kagome , as does her sister ." She once again motioned to the dog , who transformed just as a male grey wolf youkai arrived .

XXXXXXxxxx ( kagome , Hakaku )

Kagome stood behind the large wooden doors that blocked the sight of the palace garden from her . In her hands she clutched a handful of white , and enchanted blue roses , that seemed to be dying in her hands because of th stone hard grip she had on they're long , bright green , stems .

She was supposedly going to be mated to the great , wise , Lord Hakaku .The like of which , she only saw a greedy king .

The great wooden doors opened before her , as she stepped out into the garden.

XXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxx ( with Inuyasha , and current company)

" I would like you to meet Arikime , Kagome's older sister , and her mate Sikuso ." Maru intriduced them. Arikime scowled as Sikuso stated , " never in a million years , oh but , Maru , where is your dear ..." He hit the ground with a thud as a tall , muscular , male cat youkai ran over him and wrapped his arms sucurely around Maru .

"hmm , hmm , hmm , right here ..." He said as he twirled her around and placed a passionate kiss on her lips , which she immediatley pushed away after a few seconds with a pestered look on her face .She smacked him before turning back around .

" and that's Latoru ... the weird cat" said cat stood up straight after the pain of the smack had worn off. And he once again wrapped his arms around her waist.

" ANY way , we can go now ? can't we ? I don't want my little sister being mated to that stuck-up pratt." Arikime stated , the anger in her voice shaking all there .

XXXXxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxx

thanks for reading ! How was that chapter? well , bye for now !

-Hareyu


	30. wed do thee do

Hey all! It's Hareyu! Sorry for not updating sooner! But I didn't have anything to type yet! So here's the next chapter.

Chapter 29: wed do thee do

Kagome stood both angrily and anxiously behind the large doors . It was almost time … almost time for her to be married to the pompous Lord Hakaku ._Inuyasha … where are you?_

Kagome thought this as the doors slowly swung open to reveal her supposed future : a life of anger at the one she didn't love .

XXXXxxxxxxXXXXX ( Inuyasha and co.)

They had been running for , who knows how long . " Are you sure we're going in the right direction ?" Inuyasha shouted over the wind to his older sister Maru . Before someone fell down right next to him and said ," She knows what she doing … Just trusts her ! You're not the only one trusting Kago-chan's life in someone else's hands ! " Exclaimed Kagome's sister , Arikime , stated .

Inuyasha stared at her until she disappeared in front of him ." We're almost there ! " Came Maru's voice.

XXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxx ( with Kagome )

Kagome slowly walked out into the bright lights of the red , white , and silver lanterns . She was being led to the outdoor alter , her silvery dress billowing along behind her.

Her breath caught in her throat when she didn't see Inuyasha anywhere in the crowd of on lookers . She silently stepped onto the alter .she looked up , and what she saw tore her apart ; it was Hakaku , in all his mating glory , a malice filled smile plastered on his pale face.

Kagome saw it , she saw the hidden meaning in the smile . _He's not coming … so stop looking … or your regret it ._

When they heard a small cough to they're left . there stood a priest , his aging face a warm tone against his white robes .He began speaking , " We are gathered here today , to join these youkai , in a forever lasting bond . If anyone objects , please speak now , or forever hold your tongue ." He looked around in the silence . " Then you may –"

"NOT kiss the bride ." the sudden outburst seemed to be a catalyst as everyone in the crowds ran and darted around as five tall figures walked from the dense forest surrounding the decorated clearing .

There was a blur of red and silver , and before Kagome , or Hakaku knew it , Kagome was in the arms of … Inuyasha . Kagome stared up at her red clad savior with a love filled glance .

He again , started growling , he stood staring at Hakaku , before he gently let Kagome down . " who do you think you are ! taking _MY _Kagome away ! … " He said , before he withdrew the Tetsuiga (sp?) and growling menacingly , " I"LL _KILL YOU !"_ He darted , and as though it were a joke , Hakaku laughed , " Oh you will , will you !? a lowly _hanyou _, is going to kill me . why , I just don't think that's possible .

And with that , he blocked a mighty blow from the Tersuiga with his own sword , the Yukizo . It's great blade sparkled a blue hew before it supposedly disappeared . It slowly started to snow. " HA , HA , YOU THINK THAT WILL HURT M-"Inuyasha exclaimed before gushers of blood came from his body .

" Yes , I do , because those snow flacks aren't just snow , they're flacks of my sword's blade … fool ! " Hakaku suddenly charged forward … He never saw the large claw-like attack that found it's way through the flurry of snow .

XXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxx

Thanks for reading! How was the chapter ?! And sorry for the cliffie . and for the short chapter !

- Hareyu


	31. Final chapter , good bye for now

Hi ! It's Hareyu ! Sorry for not updating sooner but I had a 3-part fiction book review , and an oral report to do .so I've been working on those all week. SO without further ado, I here by present : Chapter30!

Chapter 30 : I will always love you , My mate

Kagome was angry . Where had her stupid mate , and eldest son gone off to? '_He said they'd be back an hour ago. Where are they ?'_ Just as these thoughts passed through her mind , a little girl with long ebony hair , and black dog-like ears came running up to her ."Mommy !Mommy !" The young girl said as Kagome picked her up ," Mommy! Daddy , and Kiro are almost here ! and they're bringing a friend!... oops!" The little girl covered her mouth as Inuyasha walked in , his son pulling a young –looking female werewolf behind him.

"Hello , Ka…." Inuyasha started , when a yell of 'sit' rang through the large cave they were standing in . A few seconds later , a few mumbled curses came floating up to them." That's what you get for being so late-oh ! but excuse my awful manners, hello ! I'm Kagome, Kiro's mother, and," she paused to stomp on the still fallen Inuyasha," this knuckle head's mate." Kagome said kindly to the girl standing in front of her that had a look of utter fear, and astonishment plastered on her face.

"oh… sorry, I'm Mira ." the girl replied back with equal kindness. Mira had long gray , shimmering hair , that matched the stormy grey fur that seemed to cover her body. Her eyes were a bright shade of blue , which in turn , seemed to contrast with the black markings that ran in four lines across her cheeks .

With a sniff , Kagome identified the young girl as a werewolf , hinting the little grey , and black ears that were perched on her head." Well , it's very nice to meet you Mira ." Kagome said happily .

Several hours later showed the four adults in the main sitting room of the cave, and Inuyasha and Kagome's little girl , Kina , playing with the newly arrived , Shippo. Shippo had grown over the several years that had passed after the fall of Lord Hakaku. He now had a long , sleek tail , and his face no longer had the cute baby fat that had resided on it while he had been a child. He still wore his fur vest , but now had a haori , and hakama set like Inuyasha's , except it was the distinct color of the night time sky.

It had been a long while since anyone had said anything ; aside form the loud screams , and screachs of Mira , and Kagome as they hugged each other like the world was coming to an end . Kiro , and Mira had just given them the news of their mating; something that had been long awaited , for Kiro's parents .

When Kagome and Mira finally let go of each other , it was nearing sunset. Soon , the newly mated pair , as well as Shippo , left to their own dens.

Now , at the moment , several hours later , you could have seen three hanyous laying in a bed a furs , preparing to go to sleep. And though it had been distan t, a memeory floated above the two adult hanyous that resided in the room .

The news had brought back some fond memories of the parents of the 17 year old boy , the memory of some of the words Inuyasha and Kagome had said when they first met each other :

_begin memory sequence :_

_" what are you doing down there like that Kikyo?"_

_" I'm not Kikyo , whoever she is she's not Me ! I'm Ka-gome ! K-A-G-O-M-E!"_

A memories of how Inuyasha had saved her many times form the rath of demons. Memories of the pain , happiness , and love they had shared together.The many memories of how Inuyasha would be sat , every time he made Kagome mad. Such sweet wonderful memories that they seemed to have enveloped the couple.

A sweet , distant memory when they had shared their first kiss together in Kaguya's castle :

_" I loved you Inuyasha , I loved you as a half-youkai."_

_"Ka-go-me!'_

_"Inuasha !'_

_words were not needed , as a young raven-haired girl kissed a young male hanyou , who was slowly losing his sanity . Yet it seemed as though from her kiss, he had reawakened to the world as himself , and not his youkai half._

All of these memories , these feelings , seemed to flood back to them as they cuddled closely together , their young daughter with them .But one of their most precious memories returned to them; the memory of the when they first mated ;

_Inuyasha stared dreamily at the female hanyou laying pressed against him in Keade's hut. They had returned not long after Inuyasha released the final attack : the wind scar. At the moment , all you could hear in the hut were the snores , and grunts of the inhabitants._

_Inuyasha slightly turned Kagome's head , to look at the four bite marks that now adorned her neck. 'She's so … beautiful…' He thought , as he day dreamed even further_ ._He saw little pups with dog ears. He saw Kagome , standing at the mouth of a large cave , waving at him as he returned with a large buck for dinner . And then he saw… Miroku and Sango laughing happily at their wedding. He saw happiness._

_End flashback._

_XXXXXXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxx_

_hello , and good bye all, this was the last chapter , I will be starting a new fic , soon hopefully . I'm sorry for not updating in so long , but i've been sick , and i've had two language arts reports to do , and we're praticing for some important tests we'll be taking in the spring. I will probably make the oneshot that I did , into the new fic , if I don't come up with any new Ideas ._

_so Good bye , to all my faithful readers , For now._

_Sincerely ,_

_Hareyu Nami_


End file.
